Heretofore stoves or fireplaces commonly utilized for heating, for example wood or coal-burning, have often had no baffle. Thus, upon opening of the doors, smoke would be admitted to the heating area. At times, a back draft would even develop admitting not only the stove but also flames into the room area.
Stoves or fireplaces which heretofore have contained a baffle, have all been manually operated so that upon the initial opening of the door, smoke would generally enter the room.